


Crazier

by tenchsbitch



Category: Mindhunter (TV 2017)
Genre: Angry Sex, Begging, Biting, Choking, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, Dominant Bill, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Jealous Bill, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Protective Bill Tench, Smut, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenchsbitch/pseuds/tenchsbitch
Summary: Request from Tumblr of Jealouse/Protective Bill with his girlfriend and how he'd react
Relationships: Bill Tench/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Crazier

Holden somehow managed to convince you and Bill to go out and celebrate with the local PD. You’d hardly wanted to go out at all. You’d much rather be at the hotel room and tucked under the covers with Bill. 

But since you were here, with the promise that you wouldn’t have to pay for a single round, you were going to take advantage of it. Starting with a drink with Bill away from the crowd. 

“I’m sorry we got dragged into this.” Bill took a drink of his whiskey and teased your fingers with his to provide some comfort. 

You mirrored the movements of his fingers. “It’s not your fault. We might as well try to have some fun, right?” ‘Fun’ wasn’t in your vocabulary in this line of work, so Holden was right, you two did need to take advantage of the times when you could get away from the dark truth of your job.

Bill smiled back, “right.” He finished his drink and the two of you conversed some more, trying to prepare yourself to enjoy the company of your coworkers. 

An idea struck you as you saw the crowd in the facility and heard the music from the speakers around the room. “Come dance with me.” You spoke like a little kid in a candy store. You stood up from the barstool, reaching for Bill’s hands, but he pulled them away, making you pout. 

“I don’t dance,” was all he said as he waved down the bartender for another drink. 

You just stuck your tongue out at him and rolled your eyes. “Well, I’m going to.” You shrugged your shoulders and turned away, not even granting him a goodbye kiss. You could feel his eyes on you as you walked to the crowd and onto what they turned into a dance floor. 

At first, Bill watched the movements of your hips as you walked away. He watched you so intently, like you were fragile and the simplest nudge at your body would cause you to break. He couldn’t help it. That’s how most people viewed women. But his views weren’t about you being helpless. They were about you being alone. However, you seemed perfectly content with it as you danced by yourself in the big crowd. It was one of the things that attracted Big to you. He smiled thinking about it, and he smiled bigger actually seeing you having a good time. 

This wasn’t his scene, and it normally wasn’t yours either. He didn’t know what had gotten into you. He licked his lips when he saw you blow an innocent kiss in his direction. It was muscle memory. A reaction he had to the movements of your lips. 

The next chain of reactions weren’t so innocent or kind. His blood began to boil as he saw a man, much younger than him, bounce his way towards you. He pumped his arms up in the air over and over and he angled his crotch out towards your body. Anybody would think that you were with this man. Especially with the playful smile and the flirty look in your eyes. You wanted the attention. 

Bill had enough when he clearly saw the pink of the dancer’s tongue poke your earlobe and close his teeth around it. Bill slammed his glass down, standing up from the barstool and moving to fight his way through the crowd of excited customers. He could see you through cracks of people. You were pushing the man off of you, but you were still smiling. 

Finally, Bill pushed through the crowd. “Hey, pal,” it wasn’t a welcome greeting. “I don’t think she wants to dance with you.” 

The man narrowed his eyes, “Oh yeah? And who are you? Her father?” 

If Bill were younger, if he were that same kid that fought in the war, he would have thrown a punch at the guy. But he couldn’t. Not without the risk of losing his job or worse, losing his girlfriend over some silly act of jealousy. So instead of focusing his anger on the man, he took a breath and gripped your forearm, a little too harshly. “Come on, let’s go.” 

“What are you doing? I had that handled. I was having fun.” You came up with three good excuses by the time Bill had dragged you outside of the bar. He didn’t say anything, just loosened his grip and tried to hold your hand, but you pulled it away. Nevertheless, you followed him to the car. 

He continued to keep his mouth shut on the drive home. You did the same until you reached your driveway. “So, what? You’re not going to talk to me?” 

Instead of answering, Bill took the keys out of the ignition and exited the car, heading for the front door. He didn’t bother to open the car door for you like he normally did. 

When you caught up with him inside, he was already pulling out another cigarette and pacing the floor. You weren’t sure if it was the smoke from his cigarette or if he was actually so angry that smoke was blowing from his ears. “Bill—“ You were getting ready to start an argument, but you were cut off by the pressure of his lips on yours. 

He spoke to you through rough kisses. “That man.” Kiss. “Was.” Kiss. “All.” Kiss. “Over you.” Slam! 

You hadn’t realized he was guiding you further back and your body hit the door. His body didn’t stop moving when yours did and he collided with you, pressing even closer and now you could feel his arousal against you. It hadn’t occurred to your that Bill could be jealous of the attention you received at the bar. It was something you wanted to experience more of. 

“You don’t own me. I’m allowed to have fun.” You teased while his mouth was busy on your throat. 

He growled, angrily. “You should be having fun with me.” He used your own words against you. 

“I offered for you to come with me.” You reminded. 

“I told you, I don’t dance.” 

Your hands outlined his sides and you raised your eyebrows at him. “Then what are we doing now?” 

Bill looked confusedly at you. “This is not dancing.” 

“Sex is a dance.” 

“This isn’t sex.” 

“Then what are we doing?” You ask him through the pauses of his forceful kisses. 

He growled back, “I’m taking what’s mine.” He pushed his hips against yours and his lips met with the soft skin of your neck. He didn’t hesitate to leave pink and purple love bites, marking you as his own for anyone and everyone to see. You could feel his hardening length against your stomach as he pulled you closer to him. You can’t help but moan when he returns his lips to yours. The dance you do with your tongues was quickly tired out and Bill passionately took control inside your mouth. 

His strong hands gripped your arms as he took a step back and removed his group, wrapping his arms around you and leading you to the bedroom. He wasn’t the man he used to be and, while he sometimes could go for the uncomfortable position that wall sex compelled and no matter how much he wanted to have you right now and further convince you of his authority, tonight wasn’t those nights. The work, the constant airplane trips took it out of him and right now, he favored the comfort of the bedroom. 

When the two of you are situated onto your shared bed, he advances to rid you of your blouse. It wasn’t much of a kind undressing as it was a rough removal. You were certain that a button or two had been thrown off and probably lost under the bed for you to find on a cleaning day. His next victim of his careless undressing technique was your bra, which met your blouse on the floor. Your chest heaved with anticipation, waiting for his lips to make contact with the pebbled skin of your nipples. But it didn’t come. He savagely tears away the rest of your clothing until there was a humiliatingly obvious contrast between your state of dress. 

“Now, this isn’t fair.” You motioned between you two. He understood that you wanted him to lose his clothes as well, but he wasn’t ready for that yet. 

“And watching you get kissed by another man is?” You couldn’t respond coherently even if you wanted to. His lips contacted with yours and his hand cupped at your arousal. You gasped at the touch and he released a pleased moan at the feeling of your wetness. Your tongue danced with his, but he was leading. You knew he was in charge. “Tell me I’m the only one who makes you this wet, y/n. Tell me what you need and I’ll give it you.” He told you when he pulled away from the wet kiss. 

When you didn’t respond, he nipped at the soft skin on your neck and you arched your back in response. “Fuck, I want you.” You responded. 

“That’s not what I asked, but I appreciate the comment.” He bit at more soft skin down your throat and towards your breasts. “Now, do as you were told.” 

His requests were clouded in your head as he began to suck on your left nipple, taking it between his teeth and teasing it with his tongue. 

“You. You make me so wet, Bill. Only you. No one else. Please—“ You become a whining mess beneath him. 

His marks trailed down to where you need him most, and frankly, the place he wanted to be as well. He kissed his way down to your cunt, but stopped before he could have kissed your lips. “Please what?” He asked impatiently. 

“Please, please touch me. With you tongue, your fingers, your cock, anything. Please. I need you, Bill. Only you. You’re the only one for me.” 

“That’s all I wanted to hear.” He grinned before going down on you. His busy tongue lapped up all the wetness from you cunt and he moaned at the reactions he was gaining from you. You rutted against him, needing more. He used the tip of his tongue to move your clit in circles. 

Bill pinned you down by your hips, making it harder for you to get closer to him. He gave some more teasing kisses. His tongue entered you slowly and left quicker. He repeated the action and it only made you more wet. You were certain you were soaking the bed sheets below you. Bill didn’t seem to mind. He was enjoying every little response he earned from you and he would be satisfied to stay in this position forever. 

Except forever didn’t seem to last as you were on the brink of an orgasm that Bill was intent on droning out of you. 

The moment he added his fingers into the foreplay, you were gone. You released onto his fingers and his tongue as he lapped up the juices. You clenched your eyes shut as your pussy twitched around his fingers, trying to pull them back in only to pulse and try to push them away. 

As you came down from your insatiable high, you opened your eyes to see Bill sucking the juices off of his fingers. You swore he rolled his eyes back in pleasure, but they were once again making contact with your own before you could be sure of the intent. 

After thoroughly licking his fingers clean of your sticky, hot mess, Bill returned his lips to your cunt, causing your soft lips to twitch again. His mouth didn’t stay on you for too long and he followed his previous trail of kisses back up to your lips. You took his tongue in your mouth immediately, your skin burning with passion and yearning for more of his contact. 

His body felt the same way. He just couldn’t get close enough to you. “Do you want my dick now?” He asked impatiently, already holding himself firmly in his hand and teasing your clit with the tip of his cock.

“Yes, yes, please, Bill.” You whimpered beneath him, somehow feeling deprived of his touch. 

“Are you sure? It’s not too late to go back to the far and find that guy you were kissing. I bet he’s still there, trying to find a woman as beautiful as you so he can fill her up tonight.” He barely put the tip of his cock in you and refused to go any further. You clenched around him at his words. “I bet he’d gladly stuff his cock inside you. He wouldn’t care if I was there or not, huh y/n? You think he’d fuck you in front of me? Or maybe I should have taken you right there. I should have shown everyone in the that you.” He pushed his cock in a litter deeper, but not all the way. “Are.” Another rough thrust, but still not filling you up the way you wanted. “Mine!” His cock was pushed in so deep and he immediately pulled back to thrust into you again. 

Your nails dug into the thick skin of his back. “Yes, yes!” 

“Fuck.” He hissed in pain when some of your sharp nails broke through the skin and you let up on your grip. 

“Keep going.” You begged him. 

He continued to thrust and roll his hips against you drawing you closer to another powerful orgasm. You moved a hand between your bodies to rub your clit, but the minute you made contact with the swollen bud, Bill took your hand and pinned it above you head, doing the same with the other as he continued to fuck you hard.

When you came down from your orgasm, you felt his hand return between your two bodies and you squirmed, goosebumps rising as you felt overstimulated. His fingers, however, didn’t return to your clit. His hand covered the end of your abdomen and he lightly pressed down on you while he continued to thrust into you. “Do you feel that?” He asked. “Do you see it?” 

You forced your eyes open to see where his skin met yours. His hand slightly raised with every push of his cock inside of you. “What is that? Tell me.” 

“It— It’s—“ You stammered. 

“Come on, y/n. Tell me what you see.” 

You took a deep breath. “Y— Your cock, Bill. Inside of me.” 

“That’s right, y/n.” His voice cracked as he heard your words in his head. “Oh, fuck. Gonna cum.” He strained his neck and arched his back, trying to get deeper inside of you. He spilled himself inside of your hot cunt and held himself over your body. He kissed your neck and trailed it to your lips where it was less dominant than before and more passionate, instead. 

He pulled out of you and laid his back on his side of the bed. You immediately curled into his side after he lit a cigarette that he found on his nightstand. After catching your breath, you smiled into his side. 

“What?” He asked, blowing smoke into the air, away from your face. 

“Just thinking, maybe I should make you jealous more often.” 

Bill was satisfied with the few drags of his cigarettes and put it out into the ashtray. He turned on his side, pulling you close to him. “You can try, but I guarantee if there’s a next time, you won’t be cumming.” He kissed you gently on the lips, a contrast from the rough, jealous fuck the two of you shared. 

When he pulled away from the kiss, he took a moment just to admire you. “I really didn’t like seeing you with another man.” He admitted. 

You gave him the same look, noticing the heartbreaking tone of his voice. You held his cheek, “you know you never have to worry about that.” You kissed. “I love you.” You kissed him again. 

“I love you too.” You kissed him one last time, before he squeezed onto you and allowed sleep to take him over. You found solace in his deep breathing and heartbeats. You were exactly where you were always meant to be. Even if it made the two of you crazy.


End file.
